The Wandering Dragon
by Blazing Sky Dragon King
Summary: Vengeance. It was all that Natsu could feel after losing his friends and Family. Fueled by hate, his only desire is to find and crush the people who used him. However by joining Fairy Tail, he will soon realize that there is more to life then just revenge. Bonds will made, adventures will ensure. Rated M for Swearing and Possible romance. Smarter Natsu (AU) Hints of other ships.
1. The Salamander Appears

**A/N: Hey guys Blazing Sky here with another story for you guys. Just to let you know it will be based on certain canon events, but with my own deviations to how they will play out.**

 **Also another notice was this story was inspired by one of my favorite authors on this site named Plasnix. So if you don't know who he is then be sure to take the time to go see what he's about. I recommend it.**

 **Well enough of the small talk, I'll get off the mike now.**

 **Anyways enjoy :)**

 **Natsu (17)  
** **Gajeel (17)  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor its character. Hiro Mashima owns them. All I own are my plots and OCS.**

* * *

 **-The Salamander Appears-**

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **"** Hey! Hurry up! Run for it! We have to leave before they find us!" The sun had finally set with the moon illuminating the night with is presence. The premises of the forest was loud as alarms were resounding giving alert that something had occurred. A few children were running fast while being careful making sure that they weren't seen. They looked ahead at the sight before them._

 _A few bodies layed on the grassy floor unmoving as several others had arrived only to witness the terrible destruction that had occurred. The forest was completely destroyed as many of the trees were either burning or were split. Blood was all over the place as many children were laying on the ground unmoving with gashes and burn marks covering their bodies. The sight was so terrible that one of the girls in the group covered her mouth feeling the urge to puke._

 _The children then hid behind a massive bush to ensure that they weren't seen. A few adults came to the scene before them before examining the catastrophe that had occurred. A woman then came wearing a lab coat and stopped before looking at the sight and then turned to the other who were covered in blood. She asked them._

 _"What happened here?"_

 _"We had no choice for what happened... these children. They were attempting to escape." A elderly man voice spoke as other people were coming into the scene. The children who were laying on the ground were then picked up and taken somewhere else._

 _"Wait! What did you do to them?!" Another feminine voice was heard as the elderly man answered in a low tone._

 _"Well... when we're in our office talking about our latest project, the security had informed us that some of the test subjects had broken out of their cells. We saw them going for the gate at the edge of the facility and tried to stop them but what we witnessed was terrible. Security had activated a failsafe lockdown to stop them but... what we didn't know was that the traps were tampered with. And as a result we'll..." He said as he showed the woman what was before them._

 _"Well what's done is done... We can't change the past. But my question is... where are the other children right now?"_

 _"We don't know but we're still looking for them."_

 _"Well we need to stop them from escaping. After all we can't have our test subjects leave because then people from the outside will figure out what we're doing and the worst case is that we'll be put behind bars by the council.. and that's completely unacceptable."_

 _"Then we just have to find them. So tell me where are the other escape routes?"_

 _"One is near the otherside of the river going west towards the black forest. Beyond there lies a large wall that ends between the outside and here and the other one is the area leading to the cave up north heading into the snowy mountains."_

 _"I see.. then reinforce our traps and cut off both exits. These kids aren't going anywhere." A man said as he walked away from the scene._

 _"Yes sir!"_

 _"And if your plan fails?"_

 _"It won't fail, I'll make sure of it..."_

...

...

...

 _Meanwhile the kids who overheard the adults now had begun to plan their escape. A boy with green hair then whispered to the other kids in the group about the plan and who would fill which role. A few minutes had passed as all children then looked at each other before nodding in agreement._

 _The children then quickly ran to each post looking both ways and checking their surroundings to make sure that they weren't seen or spotted._

 _After making their way to the edge of the forest the green haired boy then saw the river but he acted cautious. He had overheard that the area was filled with traps. Scanning the other areas nearby he noticed what appeared to be a thin line of thread wrapped around a branch. He saw where it was connected but smiled in relief seeing that the trap was disarmed and was not properly adjusted._

 _The flora and branches made it hard to see but they had to manage one way or another. And the sky being dark and cloudy didn't make their escape any easier._

 _"We just have to cross the river and then we're home free. But first we have to cross the bridge." The green haired boy then looked back and was quickly filled with dread. Fuck! How were they able to find them so quickly?! This just made their situation a_ whole lot worse. _He saw that there were many security guards and people following close behind._

 _Turning around he screamed. "Lets go! They found us!" The other children then began to run as they heard a voice yell out._

 _"There they are! Your not going anywhere!"_

 _"Don't let them escape!"_

 _The children then quickly as possible ran across the bridge then boy turned around and threw something on the ground. The object landed and the area was filled with smoke._

 _Sometime after that the kids took a breather behind some trees and rested up. The boy then looked at the others before looking back at the clearing. "That smoke bomb won't stop them forever. We need to keep moving quickly." After catching their breath they got up and made their way through the big dense black forest. As they were making their way through some kids began to talk. One in particular asked._

 _"Hey...um Ren what was that thing you used earlier?"_

 _"It was a smoke bomb. I took it from a guard that had fallen asleep during the non testing period."_

 _"Oh! Okay we'll that was smart to use it when you did..." Ren merely rubbed the back of his head feeling bashful. Another kid then spoke._

 _"Hey guys I have a question? What are you all going to do when we escape? Do you guys have any plans or dreams?" A few kids thought for a few seconds before answering._

 _"I want to be famous story teller one day. Because I've always been into books." A boy with spiky brown hair spoke before asking the others. A girl with long silver hair then spoke her dream._

 _"I want to be a dancer when I grow up. Because it's so much fun and I can express myself to my heart's content without any worries."_

 _"..."_

 _"What? Did I say wrong or weird?"_

 _"Shhhh. Be quite for a minute. Lizzie... do you hear that?" He whispered._

 _"Hear what?"_

 _"Just listen closely..."_

 _Some of the kids grew quite as they heard sounds and noises coming from behind. They looked back and saw people running. And they running right towards them! This just wasn't their day._

 _"We have too go! If we can make beyond that wall then we'll be free!" The children then quickly started to run fast as their legs and feet could carry them. Unfortunately it seems as right when they made it to the clearing a shot was fired which made it way to the group as it exploded revealing some sort of net._

 _Two children were unfortunately entangled as they fell down face first stopped in their tracks. The children cried out for help as the guards came closer. The leader then looked at the kids before speaking._

 _"There's nowhere to run and hide. Just give up and come with us. If you resist in any way, then we'll take you back by force." Ren_ _then looked at Natsu before speaking._

 _"Natsu go and run, don't look back no matter what okay?!"_

 _"What are you going to do?!"_

 _"I'll distract them! Now please run! Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! Just go! I won't let them catch you!"_

 _Other children in the group then realized that more people were coming. They followed the Ren's example and stood defiant against the guards. They figured out that all of them escaping was impossible. If anyone was to escape... then it to be Natsu._

 _"Get them!"_

 _The kids then ran and began to push and hold them in place while looking back at Natsu._

 _"What are you waiting for?! Ruuuuunnnnn?!"_

 _Natsu was frozen in fear and shock but then yelled back. "I don't want to leave! I want stay with you guys! I don't want to be alone again! After all your all my family!" He yelled as tears were dripping and rolling down his face. He had lost his family once and he didn't want to lose it again. After all he met them, played with them and became close to them. He basically treasured them greatly. They were his second family._

 _"Hurry idiot (baka) get out of here!" The men were trying there hardest to catch the pinkette but the kids were being stubborn as they held them in place. As Ren was holding back the leader, the man then pushed him back before..._

 ** _*Slice*_**

 ** _*Stab*_**

 _Then Ren felt a cold feeling in his body. He noticed that one of his arms was sliced clean off and saw what appeared to be a silver knife plunged into his chest. The other kids were horrified at the sight._

 _The man then pulled it out as blood gushed from the boy's wound and began walking towards Natsu having his bloodied weapon ready. Before he could go any further, Ren grabbed the man's leg before looking at Natsu one last time with blood pouring out of his wounds._

 _"Baka! Hurry up while you still can! Please escape! And live on for us! Live out your life and fulfil our dreams!" Tears flooding Ren's face as he fought hard to stay conscious._

 _Natsu finally having regained his control over his body then quickly turned around not looking back teary eyed made his way to the wall. He climbed it quickly and made it to the top before yelling back at them._

 _"I swear I'll get out of here! No matter what! Because your all my precious family!" He leaped down and ran away. The other kids had tears in their eyes but smiled that they managed to help the pinkette escape. They were all executed one by one. Blood covered the entire clearing as almost all the children quickly bled out to death. Then Ren looked to where Natsu had escaped before saying._

 _"He called...us... fam..il...y..." He smiled himself as his eyes slowly closed entering the slow cold embrace of death. The remaining people who saw the pinkette escape tried to give chase but we're halted._

 _"Are we not going to chase him?" One man asked._

 _"No we won't... even if the boy escapes, he'll have to survive under mothernature's rules. Besides what lies out there is a dangerous world. If he dies then he dies simple as that."_

 _"Now come we have other matters to attend. First we need to dispose of these runaway children. Then we can focus on other things."_

 _"Right!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Meanwhile at the edge of the black forest..._

 _Natsu continued to run as he was crying his eyes out having now lost his second family. He continued to run when he tripped and fell down on a tree stump face first. His outfit was completely covered in dirt and tears. As he looked up, he saw what appeared to be a raven haired girl a few feet away staring down at him in silence. Her silhouette was reflected by moonlight that shined through the darkened night. He heard what was assumed to be a question that the girl spoke._

 _"Do you feel rage...?_ _Do you want power...?_ _Do you want revenge...?" Her voice resounded through the pinkette's ears as he tried giving his answer._

 _"I...I want...I want to get stronger...to be... strong enough... to avenge..my family..." The pinkette then collapsed on the ground as his body gave out. T_ _he girl then went over to him and picked him up by the shoulder and carried him. She said to herself in a whisper._

 _"Your just like me..." She had a sad smile while looking at the pinkette._

 _T_ _he boy could only faintly open his eyes as everything blurred out into darkness._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _There was nothing but darkness. A cold black darkness that filled the boy with dread. It was almost like it was infinite._

 _Then a voice in the darkness called out to him. It was faint but he heard it._

 _Wake up..._

 _Son of Igneel_

 _It is time for you to appear before mankind once more_

 _You must awaken your true power soon_

 _Or the darkness will consume the world completely_

..

..

 ** _Flashback ends..._**

* * *

 _ **-Hargeon train station-**_

Leaping out of the train a pink haired young man hastily got on the floor kissing the ground in joy. This young man was the famous fire mage known by many across Fiore.

His name was Natsu Dragneel the infamous Salamander.

He wore a skintight black tank top with a flame like design on it, two white linens wrapped around both his arms ,white baggie pants, a scaly white scarf, and black shoes.

Some people just looked at him thinking that he was some weirdo while others just simply backed away and just ignored him altogether.

"Hey you people got something to say? Then say it to my face!" Natsu yelled in annoyance at the people who then just ran away in fear.

"Jeez if they didn't make towns so far away then we wouldn't have use these deathtraps." He said to himself as he got up and scanned the area.

"Well its better to just ignore them and try to find clues about Igneel." A voice said as Natsu just sighed feeling tired. He recognized the voice as he just got up and saw a specter floating near his side.

"Yeah I know Gajeel. The sooner I find him the better."

"We might as well find some food I'm starving." Gajeel just sweat dropped as he saw Natsu drooling over food that was left near an empty stand.. Slapping him, Natsu just glared at him in annoyance at the sudden action.

"Hey what was that for?!"

"Focus on the task at hand first. Then focus on filling your gut."

"Fine lets go."

Natsu just made his way through Hargeon slowly as he looked at the streets ahead.

He looked as he saw different vendors putting their stuff on display hoping to make a couple a jewels. There are so many things here that they could possibly get ranging from supplies to food. As he walked around he saw a large crowd of females shouting his name salamander, although they were shouting at the wrong guy...

"Who the hell is using my alias like that?" He walked towards the crowd slowly only to see some guy with a blue hair and a cape with a stupid sly grin.

"Now now, there is enough of me to go around so be patient."

"SALAMANDER, PLEASE SIGN THIS POSTER!"

'CAN I SHAKE YOU HAND PLEASE?!"

"HEY, IM FIRST SO BACK OFF!"

Natsu made his way into the crowd and saw who this 'salamander' really was.

"Hmm is there something that I can help you with?" He said while winking on him. This just creeped him out, was this guy gay or something?

"Okay first off don't do that ever again, and two who the hell are you?"

"Well as you can see I'm the salamander." The man struck a pose that Natsu can only describe as stupid.

"Yeeaah i don't think so." Natsu just walked past him only to be beaten up by the crowd of girls.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO SALAMANDER LIKE THAT!"

"YEAH, YOU BETTER APOLOGISE TO HIM RIGHT NOW!"

Natsu was mercilessly pummeled by the crowd of angry fan-girls as then they went back to swarming the fake salamander who in return handed Natsu a signature.

Looking at it he than faced the 'salamander' who return looked at him before saying.

"Here's my autograph I hope you enjoy it."

"Aaaahhh! The salamander is so nice." A random girl said.

Natsu on the other hand didn't need it as he crumpled it in his hands and threw it away which didn't go unnoticed by the crowd of fan girls. Furious they once again pummeled the poor dragon slayer.

Seriously can't Natsu take a break from all of these beatings?

Oh whatever that's Natsu for you, Always getting into trouble.

"Well I'm afraid I must be off now."

The girls stopped beating on Natsu and wined about their favorite celebrity leaving well not before giving them a heads up.

"I have to head back now but I'm starting a party at my personal yacht tonight and your all invited." All the girls screamed in delight as they chased him while he activated his magic to fly away.

 **"Red** **Carpet!"** Flames appeared around salamander feet before he started to levitate. He then flew away the girls followed.

Natsu in the meantime was slowly getting up after suffering his 'second' beating at the hands of the crowd. Dusting off his clothing he looked at the direction the fake salamander.

"That asshole next time I see him he's a dead man..." Natsu mumbled to himself in anger after seeing that guy use his alias like that. Could this day get any worse?

"Well now we know that this guy was a fake." Gajeel said reappearing next to Natsu.

"So it looks like coming here was just a waste of time then."

"I wouldn't exactly say that Natsu. We just have to keep looking. And who knows we might find the bastards who did this to us." He reasoned while at the same time Natsu was busy thinking about what to do next.

Before Natsu could do anything else, a voice suddenly called out from behind him. Turning around he saw some blonde girl looking at him with nervousness.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Now look I'm just say this once so listen good. I don't care if your a girl, but if you so much as come near me I'll send you flying!"

Natsu was not in any mood to deal with anyone else right now. He was pissed off since some fraud was using his name like that. He was already done with taking beatings from obsessed fan girls, and he sure as hell won't take another one.

"N-No, you have it all wrong, I wasn't going to do anything. I just wanted to thank you for helping me back there."

The blonde girl didn't seem like a threat to him so he decided to relax his guard for a bit.

"So you fell for his dumb charm magic as well huh? What a dumbass that guys is! I mean come one using that magic to get tons of girls to follow him, I'm surprised that I didn't send him packing when he used that." Natsu spoke in utter disgust at that guys antics.

"So you knew about that as well, Your sharper than you look."

"Ok, you trying to pick a fight with me?" Natsu said with an annoyed tone.

"No, sorry I didn't mean it like that! What I meant to say was thank you for saving me. I don't know how I could make it up to you." The girl said as Natsu's stomach growled giving her a simple question.

"Hungry?"

"Y-Yeah sorry I haven't had a bite since I got here." Natsu said as they started heading out to find some food.

* * *

 _ **-Hargeon restaurant-**_

"Thanks a lot for the food I really appreciate it." Natsu said as he began to chow down on all of the food on the table. Lucy on the other hand was just surprised at the amount of food he ate.

"And there goes all the money I had." She sighed as she put her empty wallet away. She then looked at the pinkette.

'So...your Natsu right?"

"Yeah, that's me alright. And your Lucy, if I'm not mistaken? It's nice to meet you. So what brings you to a place like Hargeon?" He asked curiously. He had decent manners seeing him grab a napkin and cleaned himself off.

"Oh, nothing much I was just looking around to see if I could find a certain key that was supposedly here. And what about you? Are you in this town for any reasons?" She asked curiously.

"I'm here due to a rumor I heard regarding the salamander." He paused for a brief moment before continuing.

"When I heard that the Salamander was here in Hargeon I came here as fast as I could to see if it was true, but from what I saw... I completely wrong and I pretty much just wasted my time here." He clenched his fists in annoyance.

"Well it doesn't really matter anymore since now that the rumor was fake, I'm just going to search elsewhere." Natsu said as he looked out of the window.

"Oh, by the way when you said you were looking for a key what kind is it?"

"It's a celestial spirit key... why do you ask?"

"So that means your a mage."

"Yup, you got that right buddie. Well, technically I'm a celestial spirit mage to be exact. I'll show you some keys here." She said as she revealed all of the keys that she had gathered. Some were golden while at the same time some were a silver. She took the time to explain their origins and how they were used.

"Not bad I'm surprised to see a mage like that nowadays since they are quite rare." He said intrigued.

"I really want to get into a guild, but the one I want to get into is really famous and popular! Maybe I should explain what they are, you see guilds are-" Lucy was then cut off.

"You don't have to tell me I have a pretty good idea on what they are. But thanks for treating me to eat, I won't forget your kindness." He said getting up from his seat preparing to leave well not before looking back at her.

"Also I hope you get into the guild that you like." He said as he walked out of the restaurant. Meanwhile Lucy just looked at him in bewilderment.

" _He wasn't all that social but telling from how he looked he wasn't such a bad guy_." She thought in her head.

* * *

 **-A few hour later-**

"(Yawn) man I'm tired I should take a nap." Natsu said while laying on the grass not to far from where the docks were. But then he soon noticed that there was a boat with lights shining all over the place. He remembered what that fake salamander said earlier about inviting all of those women to his yacht for a party.

" _Hm, it's probably not my problem to see what the guy is up to, but why the hell is he headed out to sea?"_ Natsu stood up as Gajeel suddenly appeared again near his side.

"Who knows but we should go check it out. I don't know why but, I have a feeling things are gonna get crazy." Gajeel said as he disappeared.

"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt to check."

* * *

- **Meanwhile on the ship-**

"You guys aren't a part a Fairy Tail!"

"But of course not. I only said that to get you to come to our ship."

"Take me back to the coast right now!" Lucy said in anger at being tricked by the salamander. The other girls on the yacht were all drugged and were being held hostage by the crew on board the slave trade vessel.

"Now just come, quit-" He was cut off as the ship came to a complete halt.

"Bora we got trouble!"

"What the hell is going on, What is the problem here?!"

"The ship was hit hard by a massive tidal wave and is headed to the coast at a fast rate." The panicked member said.

"What, who's steering the ship?!"

"No one is!" Those within the ship tumbled left and right as the ship was basically pushed into the coast as it crashed. The ship had a massive hole in it's side as those girls who had been taken hostage ran swiftly from the chaos that had occurred. Bora on the other hand had managed to recover as he made his way to where his goons were and checked to see where their hostages ran.

"Dammit, they got away! Look to see if there are any people still on board." Bora ordered his men.

Natsu was on top of the broken ship with his face shadowed in anger. Lucy who had managed to recover, found Natsu but was surprised at his arrival.

"Natsu, those guys weren't a part of Fairy Tail, they were trying to get all those girls to come with them to-" Lucy was cut off.

"I know what happened." Natsu said as Bora and the rest saw him and prepared to attack.

"What but how did y-"

"Look I'm just gonna say this 'salamander' is the name given to the mage who can use fire magic but you forgot one thing."

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" Bora merely smirked as he prepared his magic.

"It's that I'm a dragon slayer!" Natsu shouted as he began to engulf his hands in fire. Bora on the other hand wasn't the least bit scared and shouted his magic.

" **Providence Typhoon!"** Bora's attack hit Natsu square on.

"Oh no Natsu!" Lucy cried out in worry for the Dragon slayer.

"Hm The bigger they talk, the harder they fall." Bora chuckled as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Ah, what hell is this? This fire taste like crap." A voice resounded within the fire as Natsu began to absorb the flames as it began to gather in Natsu mouth like a spiral.

"What the hell are you?!"

"Bora! Th-that kid! I think I've seen him before, The black shirt, the pink hair, the scaly looking scarf. He's has to be the real deal."

"Wait! You mean that YOUR salamander!" Lucy was completely in shock. She was standing next to one of the most famous mages in Fiore.

"Y'know.." Natsu stared at Bora as he began to walk towards him at a slow pace.

"I really hate people who take my alias and use it for stupid things like this. So as a little present..." A magic circle with a red dragon appeared on it. "I'll send you packing!" He shouted as he ran towards bora at a fast rate and with one fist he shouted.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " The spell hit it's mark as Bora was sent flying crashing into many buildings then crashed into the town bell.

"N-No way...! He beat him with one hit..." Lucy was amazed. Natsu just looked at the ground and spat, That bastard got what he deserved. As he looked around he then grabbed Lucy's hand and at that moment made a break for it.

"What the hell is going on?!" Lucy shouted out as she was hanging on to Natsu.

"It's the army, the're here!" Natsu said in distress as they ran as fast as they could.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked.

"Anywhere but here that's for sure." Natsu said smiling at Lucy.

Lucy on the other didn't understand why Natsu had a smile despite all that's happened but decided to save that for another time as they continued down the path before them.

* * *

 **A/N hey guys sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been busy with so much stuff that I barely have time to even update. Also I had some writers block so that in a way would also explain why I haven't been able to update as of late. If anyone wonders about the story and why certain things happened just pm me and ill answer as best as I could.**

 **one last thing is that ill do my best to at least update every week or so if I have the time so please bear with me everyone...:)**

 **The Blazing Sky Dragon King flaring out...**


	2. This is Fairy Tail?

**A/N hey guys blazing Sky here. I'm here with another chapter for you guys. This one will focus on Natsu and Lucy finding Fairy Tail. Now let me remind some people that there will be some Nalu moments through out the story but I will not make a NaLu pairing.**

 **The reason why I'm doing this is because from I've noticed one thing in Fairy Tail section of stories. There is way too much Nalu and most stories I have looked at have the same plot with minor changes in the stories setting.**

 **This is just me stating what I see so I'm not bashing.**

 **Also there will be some changes in Fairy Tail. And when I mean changes I mean that there will be certain mages from other guilds that are going to be new additions.**

 **This will be sort of like a mini harem, but before that even starts. All the respected girls need to be revealed first before we even go that route.** **If you want a certain girl to potentially be added then just review and put your answer. and if you want me to answer any questions regarding this story then feel free to PM me.**

 **Well enough waiting, its time to begin.**

 **Wendy (16) years old**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail nor it's elements or characters. All goes to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **-This is Fairy Tail?-**

Morning has just arrived to the people of Magnolia as they went out and about acting like if everything that occurred the previous night had never occurred. Natsu and Lucy were making their way within the city as they noticed a man who was very angry at what happened to his beloved casino. He continued to curse while looking at the sky, thinking about the foolish individual who was foolish enough to cause such an act. That said foolish individual was sitting across the store eating some meat looking at the place.

"Man, maybe I did go a little too far. But, whatever what's done is done... so I guess that pretty much settled it." Natsu said with a nonchalant tone as he was smacked across the head by a familiar person he met the day before.

"How can you be so laid back after that stunt you pulled?! We're lucky that the army didn't catch us or else we'd be criminals behind bars." She said annoyed remembering what went down the previous day before. Natsu was just rubbing the back of his head not really worried since no one had found them.

"Jeez just relax its not like they had cameras anywhere." He spoke as Lucy once again smacked his head.

"But hey like I said what's done is done. Besides I think we did some good here." Lucy was confused as Natsu explained his actions.

"We'll I rescued you from the 'fake salamander' not to mention that we put Bora and his messed up goons behind bars and did the world a favor by destroying that casino, That place liked to rip people off from what I've heard."

"1. That was not 'us'! 2. You did all that! 3. That last one did not sound right just now!"

"I know, couldn't you have thought of a better plan at least!" He said giving her a thumbs up.

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN FOR ONE MINUTE?!" She yelled at him as his face was shadowed.

"Okay, Okay I get it what I did was wrong so just let it go already. Besides isn't there some thing you want to do?" He said as she remember her plan.

"That's right! I really want to get into that guild. The one called Fairy tail. I read the articles on Fairy tail and I have to say anyone would be lucky to enter that guild." She said entering a day dreamy like state. Natsu could only sweatdrop at the blonds excitement to enter the guild. But then he began to ponder in thought.

" _Fairy Tail? Where have I heard that name before."_ He said as a voice resounded in his head. Natsu looked over his side as the specter revealed itself. Gajeel then reappeared next to Natsu seemingly interested in the guild.

"Hey Natsu maybe we should check out this Fairy Tail guild. Who knows we might find some leads to where those 'Monsters' are." Gajeel said emphasizing the word Monster. Natsu could only clench his fists in fury as he remembered what those 'Monsters' did to him and the others.

* * *

 **- _Flashback_ -**

 _"Please stop! I beg of you please stop! The children have had enough!" A woman wearing a lab coat said as a few workers put a pink haired child and 3 others in a machine. The head of the magic facility then looked at the woman with an annoyed look before telling her._

 _"This is no longer your problem. You will be allowed to leave but these four children will no longer be your concern." The head of the project spoke with a dark and menacing tone._

 _The children on the other hand were being loaded into the machine as tubes began to clamp on the boys heads and body. Then moments later the Machine activated releasing a magical substance that entered the children's bodies. Screams of agony were then heard as the children began to convulse violently, shaking against the bindings and straps that held them to the device._

 _The woman tried to make her way to them but was block off by security as they began to grab the woman and drag her out. She let out one last sentence. One that would be engraved in the minds of those in the facilities for the rest of their time._

 _"You have made the worst mistake of your lives! You will soon unleash the wrath of forces that you could not begin to comprehend! You will doom us all!" The woman's voice echoed out one last time before being dragged out of the room._

 _The head of the magic facility simply looked back at the children before saying in his mind._

 _"That's what being a magical scientist is all about. We take big risks to discover new things at any cost." He said to himself in his mind before giving an order to his men._

 _"Okay! Now increase the dosage. We will complete our greatest project yet." He looked at the lacrima computer screen which had a file that was classified. Opening it he read the name of the project._

 _"Project D.S.H"_

 _The children felt that they were being torn apart as the substance began to affect their physical bodies. Natsu looked at the man in charge and begged him._

 _"Please stop... I can't.. take anymore... Please just let.. us go..." Natsu cried with tears as the man looked at him with a blank expression. Gajeel and the two others were breathing heavily seeing that they were barely able to stay conscious. The man simply stayed silent before giving the order._

 _"Continue the project. Increase the dosage." The man said as Natsu, Gajeel, and the two others began to cry in agony._

 _"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The screams resounded once more within the room as the man just left the room. Natsu then blacked out into the darkness._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _-Flashback ends-_**

* * *

 ** _-_ Back to present time-**

"Natsu... hey Natsu? Are you there?" Lucy said as Natsu snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah my bad... I was just thinking about something that's all..." Natsu said as Lucy became intrigued.

"What were you thinking about? Was it something good?" Lucy said as Natsu shrugged it off saying that it was nothing.

"Oh... okay if you say so. Well what do you think?" Lucy said as Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He said as Lucy then told him again about what they were talking about earlier.

"I mean- What do you think? Should we go to Fairy Tail?" Lucy said as Natsu gave his honest answer.

"Sure, besides I need to pay you back in return for the meal the other day. So when we make it there my debt to you will be paid." Natsu said as Lucy suddenly hugged him thankful of having met someone nice and reliable. Natsu just froze and then pushed Lucy back.

"Hey what was that for?" Lucy said taken aback at the pinkette's sudden action. Natsu then looked at Lucy before giving her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry for that just now. It's just that I'm not used to certain actions... like hugging." Natsu said as Lucy felt a little bit cautious at the pinkette. He unknowingly started to emanate an aura that was bone chilling. Lucy felt her skin go cold, with sweat dripping. She had never felt such dread before... It was like if she didn't get out of there soon, She would die.

"Hey Natsu, your scaring her... You should hide your killing intent before she gets the wrong idea..." Gajeel said as the atmosphere got heavier.

Natsu then noticed the blond girls reaction and realized what was wrong. Slowly relaxing his guard, his aura disappeared. Lucy suddenly felt relieved. Whatever that feeling of dread was... it was gone now. Natsu then looked at Lucy with a guilty expression before apologizing again.

"Sorry if I scared you there. My body tends to act out on instinct... so I have no control over it pretty much." He said before looking upwards at the clear sky. "I guess I'm gonna have to learn to be less cautious if I ever work with anyone." Lucy heard this and frowned. She didn't realize that getting into his personal space would actually trigger his body in a hostile way. She apologized for her action in advance with the pinkette simply telling her that it was no issue.

"Hey Natsu... do you honestly think we have any chance of entering Fairy Tail?" She questioned herself as Natsu looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean by chance? Isn't that guild the one you wanted to enter? So why would you doubt yourself? If you really love that guild then enter it... if you don't follow your goal then you'll end up regretting it." He said trying to motivate her.

Lucy was simply in awe at the advice he gave her. Never did she think that she would get help especially since he was still something of a stranger to her yet here he was filling her with hope and renewing her resolve. She merely smiled at him before giving him her sincere thanks.

"Thanks Natsu I'm happy that you said that. I don't why I was second guessing myself for a moment there."

"Hey anytime, Now lets get going!"

* * *

- **Fairy Tail-**

"Wow so this is the guild... it's different then I imagined.." Lucy said as she remembered everything from the article that she read. Natsu on the other hand was intrigued at how the guild appeared. He slowly began to walk towards the door, well not before looking back at Lucy.

"Hey Lucy are you just gonna stand there or are you coming?" She smacked herself inwardly remembering the task at hand. That's right she wasn't here to just sightsee or mess around. She was here to join the guild of her dreams, Fairy Tail. She looked at Natsu before following his lead. Natsu just sighed slightly before telling her something.

"Listen Lucy, whatever happens just stay cool, Just do what your gonna do and you'll be fine" She simply nodded in agreement before looking back at the door.

"Ready?"

"Yeah lets do this."

"Okay then... 3...2...1.. Now!" The door suddenly flung open. A table was seen flying in Lucy general direction at a fast rate. Then without warning Natsu tackled the unsuspecting blond saving her from a world of hurt.

"Hey are you okay? If I was a second to slow that table would've hit you." The blonde could only imagine what was going on in the guild itself. With Natsu slowly pulling her up they turned to the doors only to see complete and utter chaos.

The guild was a mess. People were drinking beers, others were picking fights with members unfortunate enough to be close by, some were thrown around the air like ragdolls, and pretty much more destruction was apparent.

"What the heck is going! The guild looks like a battlefield!" Lucy was in complete and utter shock. Some people were heard within the chaos.

"YOU CAN'T YOURSELF A MAN IF YOU CAN'T WIN A FIGHT!"

"SAYS WHO! ILL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH ALL OF YOU!"

"YOUR GOING DOWN GRAY!"

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME? WELL THINK AGAIN, I'LL FREEZE ALL OF YOU MORONS REAL SOON!"

"YOUR ALL DEAD, JUST YOU WAIT!"

Natsu and Lucy were just speechless to say the least. This was just... there were no words to describe what both mages were feeling right. But as they were in the entrance they were greeted by friendly face. A white haired girl around their age suddenly walked up to them and gave them a fellow greeting.

"Hello is this your first time here?" The white haired girl greeted them. This girl's appearance consisted of a blue dress, She also had short white hair which can only be described as snow. Natsu and Lucy simply returned the greeting before looking back at the chaos before them.

"Is it always like this?" Lucy said pointing at the massive fight that was ongoing. The white haired girl merely giggled before she explained what was going on.

"Well this happens all the time. Whenever the master isn't around, the guild enters what we call 'The Fairy Tail Battle Royal Mode' If you want to take it literally. But in a general sense this is an everyday occurrence." The girl said as Natsu followed what she was saying. Lucy on the other hand was simply trying to see whether or not this was just a dream or not. Pinching herself she said.

"Ow! Okay this is not a dream." Lucy said now completely convinced at what she was seeing was real. But her heart began to beat fast and she began to get nervous. But who wouldn't be nervous after all... she was about to become a member of the greatest guild in Fiore!

"So before we continue, I need to properly introduce myself." The white haired girl said before recomposing herself.

"Hello again my name is Lisanna Strauss and I'm a member of Fairy Tail. It's really nice to meet you." She said bowing to them. Natsu and Lucy bowed before introducing themselves.

"Hi it's really nice to meet you too. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm aspiring to become a wizard here." Lucy formally greeted Lisanna with excitement.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said before looking back at Lucy.

"Well now we that we got introduction out of the way, how about we get right to it. Now Lucy you said that you wanted to join right? So tell me which color do you want and what place do you want the mark placed?"

"Pink and I want it on my right hand please."

"No problem, coming up." Lisanna quickly grabbed the stamper and put the color pink on it. Then with one motion she pressed the guild stamp on Lucy's hand applying the mark. Afterwards Lucy looked at the mark in shear joy. She couldn't believe it. She was now a member of Fairy Tail.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Lisanna smiled at the blond who in return showed her new guild mark to Natsu in happiness.

"Natsu look I'm in Fairy Tail now isn't that great!"

"Hey It's like I told you before just follow your dreams and nothing can go wrong." He smiled seeing that Lucy was now in the guild that she loved. Lisanna then looked at Natsu before speaking to him.

"And how about you Natsu what color and where do you want your mark placed at?" Lisanna asked as Natsu was left confused.

"Well... you see I only-"

"Natsu watch out!" Lucy voice sounded out in worry as a member was about to lay a fast one on him. The member was a few inches close to impact as the pinkette without even looking in that direction grabbed the member by the hand and flung him across the room like a ragdoll. Everyone in the room could only look at the pinkette in shock seeing that he just brushed off a sneak attack with little effort. A human shaped hole was left on the wall after the member was dealt with.

Natsu then went back to answering Lisanna question.

"Back to what I was saying. I wasn't really coming here to join, I only tagged along so that I lead Lucy here and help her." He explained his whole reason for even coming. Lisanna was just surprised at how much went down in just that one day.

But Natsu interrupted her before she could talk.

"However I really wanted to check this place out. From what I heard is that this guild has some really strong mages, so I wanted to see if that was true."

"But for now I'm gonna take my leave and maybe I'll come back another time." He began to slowly walk off before a voice called out.

"If you want to look around then I can show you!" Natsu turned around to look where the voice came from. The person revealed herself to Natsu as she walked over to him. The figure then introduced herself.

"Hello my name is Wendy Marvell and its nice to meet you." The woman greeted him. Wendy's outfit consisted of a blue-yellow top that hugged her upper body tightly, and a white-blue skirt that reaches her knees.

Wendy then extended her hand showing him that she was willing to at show him around. Natsu at first hesitated but took her hand. At that moment something flashed in his mind. It was faint but he remembered something. The picture In his mind was very vague but he managed to make it out if just barely.

He saw what appeared to be a little boy and girl running around in a field together. Their expressions were too darkened to see but from what he was hearing the two children sounded really happy. After that flashed he was brought back to reality. Natsu didn't know what to make of that image.

Was it a memory? Was that a vision? He didn't know but one thing was for certain he would find out... sooner or later no matter what. The bluenette could only give him a questionable look seeing that he was staring off into space.

A few moments had passed before she asked.

"Um... are you okay?" She asked seeing that he was still frozen. Natsu then shook off his daze and replied to her.

"Um yeah sorry about that... it was nothing." He told her trying to make her worry less. Wendy of course was not buying this but she decided to let it slide for now. She then took her time directing him to the different area's of the guild. Natsu was intrigued at everything that Wendy was showing him. After a few minutes of sightseeing Natsu then thanked her for the tour.

Before he could leave however a voice booming out in anger.

"WHAT IS THIS MESS?! I'M GONE FOR A FEW MINUTES AND THE ENTIRE GUILD IS COMPLETELY WRECKED!" Everyone who was brawling stopped as the master came into view.

"Jeez can't you all behave for a few minutes without wrecking the place?" He said before he glanced and saw both Natsu and Lucy. He made his way to the two as his body shrunk down and made it to the middle. Making his way to them, he then offered them greetings.

"Hello there. Are you two new members by any chance?" He said as Lucy nodded. Natsu however broke the silence by turning around and looking the master in the eye.

"Nope well not me anyway. The only new member is Lucy here." He said pointing to her. "I'm not a member, I just came here to check this place out. And I have to say... Your guild is... pretty interesting." Makarov could only lifted in eyebrow in question. Natsu then turned around and began walking away but Makarov called out to him.

"So young man do you have any plans for the future?" Makarov asked

"Not any that I can think of... I've been traveling around for awhile, So I got nothing." Natsu said as he was thinking for a few moments.

"Then why not join Fairy tail? I'm sure you would like it here."

"Are you sure you want me here...?" He asked

"Well we're not as flashy as other guilds and we treat everyone here like family. So how about it?"

Natsu could only narrow his eyes as he was contemplating the old mans words. Gajeel appeared next to Natsu as he was telling him something.

"Hey Natsu, maybe we should hang around here for a bit. After all it's not like we have anything to lose from being here, plus we can search for clues regarding 'Them'. If we don't like it here then we can leave whenever. What do you think? It's you choice so ill leave it to you but for now just think about it." Gajeel disappeared after that.

Natsu was thinking for a few minutes while everyone had their eyes on him. Makarov just stayed silent waiting for the pinkette's response. After a few minutes Natsu replied.

"Hey old man..?"

"Hm..." Makarov waited for the his answer.

"How about we do this? I'll stay here to check things out and get to know everyone here better. After that I'll give you my answer. Does that sound alright?"

Makarov found the deal to be reasonable and fair. He wouldn't force the pinkette to join the guild if he didn't want to.

"Very well then, consider yourself welcome to Fairy Tail. I'll be waiting for your answer soon."

"Before I forget, my name is Natsu incase you were wondering."

"Well Natsu it's a pleasure to have you here."

"Same here." Natsu and Makarov shook hands. The other members were happy to say the least, They had someone who would make everyday more interesting.

"Now I'm gonna head out for a bit see ya." He began to walk off before being stopped yet again by another person. This person was a raven haired guy who was brawling earlier.

"Huh, what do you want?" The raven haired guy just pointed at him before saying to him.

"Word on the street is that there someone called "Salamander" here. That's you right?"

"Yeah what about it?" He said with a narrowed expression.

"I heard that your a really strong mage. So how bout it? Wanna fight?" Gray said throwing his shirt to the side.

Natsu just stared at the shirtless mage before smiling. "You sure about that? I can't guarantee that you'll come out with out a few injuries. Gray smirked as he readied himself. "Now were talking! I'm gonna show you what a Fairy Tail wizard can do!"

Everyone watched with anticipation at the battle that was about to start.

* * *

 **A/N and done looks like Natsu and Gray are gonna throw down.**

 **Just to let you know so that you don't bash is that in this story Wendy is 16 years old meaning that she basically looks like her Edolas counterpart.**

 **Second thing that I want to announce is that the poll will remain for a few more weeks. After that the story that you will want to read next will appear.**

 **This next chapter will feature Natsu and Gray sparring and Erza will make her appearance in the next part so that way you'll look forward to it.**

 **Next time on The Wandering Dragon: Dragon Slayer vs Maker-Mage.**

 **The Blazing Sky Dragon King flaring out...**


	3. Dragon Slayer vs Maker-Mage

**A/N hey guys Blazing here. I'm here with another chapter for you. Natsu and Gray are gonna fight plus some interesting things are gonna happen.**

 **Erza will also be making her appearance in this chapter so that's something I know that you'll be looking forward too.**

 **As for the mini harem it will start as followed.**

 **1\. Wendy**

 **2\. Erza**

 **3\. Mirajane**

 **I'm not sure if I should add Lisanna and** **Ultear. I'm still thinking about it but I'll let you guys decide.**

 **Well... aside from that I'm thinking about a Fairy Tail crossover idea that I have planned to write soon. I'm not sure when I'll start it but I will say this I'm open to more crossover ideas if anyone has any.**

 **Okay before we get off track lets get this shit started because I want to finish this as fast as possible**

 **Gray (17 years old)**

 **Erza (18 years old)**

 **Levy (17 years old)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor it's content. All goes to Hiro Mashima. Plots and ocs are mine though.**

* * *

 **Dragon Slayer vs Maker Mage**

"So, are you ready to lose pinky?" The raven haired young man taunted as Natsu just simply stood silent. He was analysing how their little spar would go in his mind and was prepared for any tricks that he might have up his sleeve.

"1. Don't call me pinky. 2. My name is Natsu. And 3. Why the hell are you stripping?" Natsu just wondered as he saw Gray throwing his shirt to the side.

"I have to get naked in order to fight." Gray explained as Natsu just shrugged his shoulders not really caring at the raven haired man's antics.

"All I can really say right now is... try not to pass out on me..." Natsu jokingly warned as he prepared his stance.

Gray didn't anything as he prepared himself as well. Everyone in the guild was simply quiet as they all stood on the sidelines waiting to see what the pinkette was capable of.

Some members such as Wendy and Levy were looking intently at the pinkette waiting to see what he could do.

"So, who do you thing will win this fight?" The petite blue haired girl asked. Lucy and Wendy could only look back at Levy before looking at each other.

"Well I don't know but I'm rooting for Natsu. After all, he's one tough mage from what I've seen..." Lucy could look as she noticed Natsu facial expression. He looked extremely focused as he just simply stared at the mage in front of him with what she could only describe as a predatory expression.

"Well if I had to say who would most likely come out on top from the two then I would say Gray would have the best shot at winning, but I'm going to root for Natsu. After all, he's caught my interests. When this battle ends, I'm going to try to get to know him a little better." The busty bluenette said as she looked at Natsu with in intriguing expression.

What mostly intrigued her was that sudden feeling of nostalgia she felt when he touched her hand. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that she knows him from somewhere. Even though they met just briefly, she felt that she had a connection with him. But for now she would have to investigate later.

For now, she should just enjoy the show...

After a few minutes Makarov then stood in sidelines. The two mages then eyed each other in determination as they were ready.

"The match between Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster will now begin!" He swiped his arm down as Natsu and Gray prepared their respective attacks.

Natsu began his attack as he leaned back inhaling deeply as fire started to pour into his lungs. Then looking at Gray with puffy cheeks, he then unleashed his power.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** A massive stream of flame then erupted from his mouth as the spell made its way to the raven haired man at a fast pace.

Not in the slightest bit fazed, Gray then placed his right fist into his palm as a blue magic circle appeared.

" **Ice Make: Shield!"** A large wall of ice then appeared in front of him as the flames were then diverted in opposite directions. The flames however burned a majority of the field and the surrounding area leaving the area nothing more than a destroyed ravaged battlefield.

"You use Ice?" The pinkette looked at the wall of ice in from of him.

"That's right. I use **Ice Make** magic. I can create any form of ice I want by using my molding skills and imagination." Gray smiled in confidence as he explained it to Natsu.

"Is that right?" Natsu replied with a surprised look.

"Yeah, like this."

Gray smirked as he then prepared another spell.

 **"Ice Make: Lance!"** He clasped his hands together as many javelin like spears then shot towards the pinkette at a blinding pace.

Natsu then quickly moved out of the way dodging the javelins by using his ability to protect himself in the process. He then proceeded to dash towards Gray who on the other hand was anticipating what the pinkette's next move would be.

 **"Fire Dragon's Talon!"** The pinkette's leg was wrapped in flames as he leaped forward and with one motion swung it down as Gray just dashed to the side just barely missing the pinkette's attack.

Natsu for the first time in forever felt his blood pumping from excitement that he felt. Natsu then looked at Gray as he coated his body in flames. Gray didn't falter at the display as he merely tensed up and prepared his counter. Natsu then relaxed his muscles as he then lowered his body. And with one step he suddenly vanished as it left Gray somewhat confused.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Gray scanned the entire area as he tried looking for the pinkette. He continued to scan and search as he was getting annoyed. Who would have thought that he was this tough to deal with. Well now he knows why people call Natsu the 'salamander'. His alias wasn't just for show. And it proves just how strong Natsu really is as an opponent.

 **"Fire Dragon's Blazing Hammer!"** A loud voice was heard briefly as Gray looked above him and saw Natsu plummeting down the battlefield at high speed going right towards him.

 **"Ice Make: Cannon!"** Clasping his hands together he created what appeared to be a bazooka. He then fired it as the pinkette neared him in close range.

Both attacks cancelled each other out as Gray then activated another spell.

 **"Ice Make: Floor!"** He covered the destroyed area in ice as the pinkette then fell onto the ice. He tried getting up slowly. But due to the icy floor, Natsu was unable to keep his balance and simply fell down as he slid across the floor unable to control his movement. Seeing the pinkette's attempt to recover, Gray then prepared a fast one.

"Hah! Your mine now Natsu!"

" **Ice Make: Saucer!"** He created a wheel like-object as it shot towards Natsu at high speed. Everyone watched as the attack slammed into the pinkette creating a cloud of dust.

"Oh no Natsu!" Lucy cried out in worry.

"Shit! Did I over do it?!" Gray cursed under his breath believing that he hurt the guy.

"Gray! What the hell man?! You could have gone easy on him!" A random member in the crowd called him out in annoyance.

"Yeah, man you didn't have to hurt the kid!" Another member yelled at him in anger.

Makarov however stayed silent as he looked over to the cloud of dust where the pinkette was. He then simply smiled. _"Your still in this, right young man?"_

Within the cloud of dust Natsu had his arm up as iron scales covered it completely. He then saw Gajeel's spectre next to him as he was just silent. Getting up, he thanked him.

"Thanks for the save Gajeel, I really appreciate it..." Gajeel merely just looked at him before slowly fading out.

"You need to stop playing around. After all, your not even using your full power. Plus you have a tendency to not take these fights seriously." Natsu then started to dust himself off as the smoke was beginning to clear.

Meanwhile Gray and the others were watching the cloud as suddenly a torrent of flames just shot out of the cloud and hit Gray head on.

"What the hell-AAAAHHHHHH!" Gray was sent flying into the buildings exterior. And crashed hard into the wall leaving a big crack. The other members of the guild could only look in shock at the amount of magic power the pinkette had let loose.

" _The hell was that? My arms burning like no tomorrow..."_ Gray then got on his knee as he clenched his arm his pain. He never expected himself to get hit by such an attack. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt. It was like he entered a blazing furnace.

The dust cleared as they saw Natsu perfectly without so much as a scratch. The other members were completely in shock as the pinkette just stood there as if nothing had happened.

"Woah, You gotta be kidding me! He doesn't have a single scratch on him..."

"Yeah no kidding..."

"Just what is this guy made of...?"

"That's a real man right there!"

While everyone was trying to wrack their heads on this match. Lucy on the other hand was glad that Natsu was still in one piece.

"I finally got it..."

"Huh?" Gray and the others noticed Natsu face as his eyes glowed red appearing like that of a demon. His magical aura then began to radiate what appeared to be a big fearsome red dragon, which looked like it was ready to annihilate everything in its path.

"Your.." Everyone was now frozen in fear as Natsu began to point his finger towards Gray.

Gray on the other end was frightened as his body began to sweat due to the magic pressure he was feeling from Natsu. He then prepared himself as he braced for whatever the pinkette was going to do next.

"New nickname..." Everyone just stayed frozen as they couldn't comprehend what the pinkette just said. "Wait... What?" Gray was completely confused as Natsu pointed at him.

"You heard me. I was thinking about what to call you but I've finally figured it out." He paused as he continued. "From now on, your new nickname is Ice-queen."

"Eh?" Everyone in the sidelines were completely dumbfounded at the pinkette's choice of name. However some members such as Lucy and Wendy had their hands cover their face as they slightly giggled.

Gray on the other hand was simply quiet as his face was contorted of both shock and anger. He glared at the pinkette before pointing at him. "So all this time... while you were in that cloud of dust, you were just thinking of my nickname?!" He changed his tone as he was now mildly angry.

"You jerk! And here I was thinking that I hurt you badly." Natsu didn't really understand what made Gray so mad as he just brushed it off like nothing and just looked at him with a casual expression.

"Jeez, don't get mad at me. It's your fault for thinking that way." Gray hearing this tried to conjure another spell to get back at Natsu but winced in pain as he had some terrible burns on his arm that he got from the previous attack. Natsu seeing him wince, just simply went up to him before taking what appeared to be a small container and handed it to him.

"What's this for...?" He asked before closing eyes trying to withstand the burns.

"That's a special medicine that can cure any form of injury. It wasn't easy to obtain but seeing that I caught you off guard and wounded you, it's the least I could do in terms of compensation for giving me a good match." He extended his arm in good sportsmanship as Gray just held his other hand accepting the help.

After getting up Gray just had his head down in utter defeat as the pinkette was stretching his limbs. Even though the battle only lasted a few minutes, Natsu honestly had a blast with a bit of trouble on the side.

"Well, all I can say is that you beat me. It was a good match though." Gray shook Natsu"s hand as the pinkette simply returned the gesture.

"Hey Gray, even though the match was close you still managed to get the drop on me and that's saying something."

"And besides if I had to say, you were really close to beating me so rather then have your head down, you should take this match not as a defeat but as a victory and learn from it. And who knows you might beat me next time..." He then walked back to the others as they swarmed the Dragon Slayer with some people cheering and others were just simply impressed at witnessing such a fantastic fight.

"Well for now I'm gonna go relax for a bit so see you guys later." He then ran off as Wendy and Levy looked at him in wonder.

"I wonder what he's gonna do right now?" The busty bluenette said as Levy just looked at the pinkette disappear into the road.

"Hm, who knows but I'm sure that he'll be back." The bluenette's then made their way back into the guild to pass the time.

Meanwhile within one of the alleys in the town Natsu then stood leaning against the wall before speaking.

"Hey Gajeel you ready? Cause it's your turn now." He spoke in a low but serious tone as a spectre then appeared before him. He looked at Natsu before it clicked in his head.

"Oh, you mean it's my turn now?" Natsu merely nodded his head as Gajeel just disappeared. Natsu then closed his eyes as his physical appearance had begun to change.

His eyes had taken a more predatory expression, his hair then changed from pink to black as it grew in length going over his back, his clothes changed from the pinkette's attire to a more punk like appearance and his body had what appeared to be piercings all over his face and limbs. He was also wearing what appeared to be a white scarf around his neck.

A few seconds had passed and finally opening his eyes, Gajeel took the scent of air into his nose before breathing out in relief. He didn't know when was the last time he got fresh air. But one thing was for certain.

Oh yeah he was gonna have some fun alright.

Mischievous fun that is...

Natsu then appeared again this time in the form of a spectre. He looked at Gajeel before leaving him a message.

"Remember what we've told each other before. We can't make that same mistake of drawing attention to ourselves." Gajeel just waved it off as he looked at the pinkette's disappearing form before looking back at the guild.

"Hey don't worry about it, I'll be careful and besides when was the last time you let me have any fun?" The pinkette merely sighed as he figured as much.

"Fine... it's not like I can stop you anyway..." He rubbed the back of his head in annoyance then slowly faded away.

"I'm gonna rest up now so have fun..." And with that he vanished leaving Gajeel to have some needed free time.

The iron Dragon Slayer then came out of the alleyway trying not to bring himself any unnecessary attention as he then bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where your going, will you!" A voice called to him in anger and annoyance as he looked down and saw a petite blue haired girl with a yellow dress.

Getting up and grabbing her book she wanted to tell off the person in front of her but after seeing his face her anger quickly vanished.

Seeing Gajeel's face sent shivers down her spine as the iron Dragon merely looked at her with with his scary face.

"Look, I'm sorry bout that so here." He extended his hand as the bluenette just looked at him in bewilderment. So many thoughts were going through her mind right now. First, who the hell was this guy? And second, why does he look so familiar?

Her first thought was to distract the guy and make a break for it. But then she took into account something that she noticed him wearing. It looked like a scarf.

And what caught her eye was how similar the scarf that this guy was wearing was exactly the same as Natsu's. She took a moment to examine it before it sunk in.

Yup there was no doubt about it. That scarf was definitely the same one that Natsu was wearing. Her concern was, why does this guy have Natsu's scarf? For now her plan had changed. She wanted know who this guy was and what was his deal.

Slowly taking his hand she got up and thanked him. Gajeel just looked as her before turning around and headed off, well not before telling her something.

"Listen shrimp, I'm just gonna tell you once so listen well. Don't follow me or try to investigate anything about 'him', you got it?" He said in an intimidating yet narrowed expression.

Levy didn't understand what this person was saying. What did he mean by don't follow? And why did he say don't investigate about 'him'? None of this made any sense.

She wanted to look for Natsu and check how he was doing but all she ended up doing was basically run into this guy and be told not to get close.

"Do not follow understand? I'm saying this for your own good and safety." He warned her before finally walking away and out of the petite bluenette's sight. Levy just looked at the street in wonder as Gajeel's words echoed in her mind. But being the curious bookworm that she's known for, she followed the dragon slayer.

...

...

...

Elsewhere within the train station in Magnolia, a certain redhead was busy getting her things as she looked at the town before a smile appeared. "I'm back. I wonder how much trouble the guild has been in my absence?" She asked herself as she started to enter the town.

Making her way, she wanted to grab a quick bite to eat from her favourite shop. Slowly turning towards the following street she noticed that something was happening. Moving a little closer to the clearing she saw multiple men surrounding another man who was laying his back against a nearby tree.

"Jeez what a bunch of kids. You seriously wanna fight over a strained jacket?" Gajeel merely looked at the men in question a tick mark appeared on the man's head as he looked over to the slayer in utter rage.

"You honestly think the is a joke? Do you have any idea of what you've done?" The man gritted his teeth in anger feeling the urge to go up to him a laying one on him. Gajeel didn't really care as he just looked away not in the least bit fazed.

"Man, your so annoying. Just go away and deal with it..." He said as he stopped laying against the tree and was walking out of area.

The man not willing to let this slide then called out to the men with him and decided to act. The group then tried to take him as they rushed him. Gajeel just turned around before locking his fist and hitting the man in question. The man went flying into a nearby bush as the others just watched.

"You want some too?" He threatened as his eyes began to glow in red color showing his demonic smile. The men just stayed frozen in fear at seeing such a sight. Then after a few moments they started to run away one at a time.

"Fuck this shit, I'm out!"

"Yeah me too! I'm not gonna get my ass beat over a stupid jacket!"

.

.

.

Gajeel merely watched as the men ran away like a bunch of cowards. Then he looked around making sure that nobody was in the vicinity. After all he had to make sure not to draw attention to himself. He breathed a sigh of relief as he then began to make his way until a voice called out to him.

"Well that was rather something wouldn't you say?" He turned around only to see a scarlet silky hair in his wake. He saw the woman as she came up to him. From what he saw, she appeared to be somewhat of a swordsman given the sword that the woman was carrying.

Erza could only scan Gajeel as she noticed his appearance. She has never seen someone like him before and what intrigued her was the way he fought. She knew just by looking at him that he was not someone you wanted to mess with.

Gajeel didn't know what this person wanted and he didn't care. All that mattered was that he needed to have a place to lay low and try to find more leads.

Before the redhead had a chance to act Gajeel then high tailed it out of there. There was no way in hell that he was gonna let this chick see what he was up to.

He ran as Erza then began to run after him. Erza was hot on his track and increased her pace. Quickly turning into a corner, she realized that he was gone.

Scanning the area she checked all over the streets but there was no sign of him.

"He got away. Well, it can't be helped. I guess I'll have to find him next time..." She then left the area as Gajeel hid on the top of the roof. He lost her. Well just barely. If he had made any movement for even a second, she would've found him.

"What happened this time? You get into trouble again?" A voice called out to him before he saw a spectre appear next to him. He was rubbing his eyes feeling groggy as his salmon hair was in all directions.

"Don't worry about it Natsu. I'm perfectly fine for now. Besides we need to find a place to lay low."

"Don't sweat the details. When I was here earlier I managed to get this whole town memorized. If you follow the street to the west then you'll come across an inn." He said as he then vanished leaving Gajeel to ponder his thoughts.

After a few minutes he left and went off to find the inn.

...

...

...

Erza made her way as she could hear the chaos within the guild's walls. She stood in front the guilds main building as she pushed the door open to reveal the interior. The guild looked like if it was in chaos seeing that furniture was broken and many people were throwing down in the center of the guild. As Erza walked down the guild hall everyone stopped fighting as sweat dripped down their faces seeing a rather familiar redhead.

They tensed up as the redhead then made her way to the center of the guilds interior. Stopping and staying silent everyone just remained unmoving as the awaited Erza's wrath or something among the lines of punishment.

"Alright, listen up! When I was on my way here I've been hearing rumours. Word is that Fairy Tail has been causing nothing but trouble."

"I'm starting with you. Cana, you need to control that drinking habit of yours." Cana put her bucket of beer down in shock.

"Gray, you stripped again during your job and started to steal other people's clothes." He twitched nervously.

"Vijeeter, if you are going to dance then take the dancing outside..."

"Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit." She then looked over to Macao.

"..."

Macao then suddenly called out in fear.

"Please, just say something!"

"I-I just don't know where to begin... I've almost given up." She then looked over to Nab who was staring at the guild request board still uncertain about the job that he should take.

"Nab, I swear I would see you looking at the request board again. Just pick a job already!" She then looked over to the talking females over at the table. She made her way to them.

"So how have things been in my absence?" Lisanna looked up at Erza before informing her.

"Well... where should I start?" Lisanna said as the busty bluenette simply spoke in her place.

"We have two new members in the guild. Well, technically it's one member and we have another who is temporarily staying to learn more about us." Wendy explained it to her as Erza just nodded her head now knowing the situation.

"Well... if thats the case then it's no issue. I want to meet him myself so do any of you know where he is?" She asked as their heads.

"Well I guess since I'm back I might as well eat my favourite food." She spoke as she started making her way out of the guild and into the streets.

...

...

...

Gajeel just layed on the bed of the inn as he was holding a few pages looking at each one trying to figure out what their next move would be.

Natsu then suddenly appeared next to him as he scanned the pages.

"If only we could decipher the text then we could get more leads to where 'they' are."

Gajeel looked at the pinkette in mere silence before frowning in the process.

"Look Natsu, you don't necessarily have to find them right now besides this search is gonna take some time. But you don't have to go through with this all alone. Cause think of how they feel. I don't think they would want you to suffer."

Natsu just remained silent for a few seconds before answering back.

"I'm not doing this because I'm obligated to. I'm doing this of my own free will. I will get revenge for you and the others who perished in that hell hole. For Sting and Rouge as well since they suffered just as much as us."

"So until that day comes I will not rest until I find them and crush them." Natsu then vanished as Gajeel just stared at the roof in thought before taking his nap well not before whispering to himself.

"Hopefully this crusade ends so that we can go back to our normal lives again."

* * *

 **A/N and done. Sorry for the slow update. Being busy and having to study is a bitch to deal with.**

 **For this chapter Gray and Natsu have now created their rivalry. And Erza has made her appearance so that is something at least.**

 **For this next chapter Wendy, Levi and a few new additions will show up and make their mark. Some stuff is gonna go down**

 **Also I'm gonna start making the Draco Fang bios this week or the next week depending on the time I have.**

 **Pleas review if you haven't already. I'll take any review's that you guys have. I just want to know what you guys think so that way I'll know if it's good or bad.**

 **Next time on the Wandering Dragon: Light and Shadow Emerge.**

 **The Blazing Sky Dragon King flaring out...**


End file.
